


The Last Duel

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Kara sees herself in a familiar situation. How will she solve things this time?





	

"Comet, stop! Don't you dare do it."

Kara couldn't believe this was happening to her again. While she landed right in the middle of National City's most important avenue all that was going through her mind was that Marx quote that one of teachers repeated almost every class: history repeats itself first as tragedy second as farce.

_Marx was right_ , Kara thought.

For the second time in her life here on Earth two men were about to duel for her. Well... one daxamite and one horse. 

_Not exactly an improvement._

"Kara, darling, I didn't choose this. This daxamite is insane, I just want to protect you". Comet was desperate. He is a pacifist, always stays out of trouble but he is in love. And what do you do when your love is threatened? You fight.

"This is the end, horse. Only one of us will get out of this alive, and I know it will be me. How dare you come here and try to steal what's mine? Don't worry, Kara, I'll save you again".

_This is the farce. This cannot happen again._

Kara started walking towards Comet, slowly. She knew what she had to do. She stood in front of him and said loudly, so that everyone could hear

"Comet... I am Supergirl. I don't need a man's protection, even if you're not exactly a man".

Comet looked down. He was ashamed of himself. How could he think that she needed to be protected? This was insane. He looked deeply into her eyes and answered

"I'm sorry. I know no one is worthy of your love, your heart eyes, your amazing fashion sense and your glasses. Everything will be resolved in whichever way you choose and I will not interfere because you told me not to and I listened because I have a pair of functioning ears."

Mon-El was furious. He lunged forward and tried to punch Comet but Kara was, obviously, faster and punched him first. His busted Cyclope-wannabe-glasses fell on the street. Broken. Much like his heart.

"Kara, why did you do this? Is he controlling you? You're my girlfriend, don't do this. I will fight you, if I have to. I know what's best for you."

Kara punched him again. The crowd was cheering and Cat was happily recording everything with her cellphone. _You're doing great, Kara._

"I am Supergirl! No man protects me!"

Alex was crying and smiling proudly. Part of her was feeling rather stupid for telling Kara to give Mon-El a chance but, in one of the many conversations she had with Maggie about this they came to the conclusion that she wasn't really being herself when she said those things. Maggie was smiling too as she held Alex's hand. _You go, little Danvers._

Mon-El was angry. His macho ego was hurt and all he wanted to do was to punch something.

"You need me! I'll apologise and you'll see I was right all along, Kara. Stop punching me, this is reverse sexism!"

The crowd booed him. 

"I don't need you, Mon-El. I don't ever want to see you again, go back to your parents."

"You're mine! I'll kill that horse! Stop being selfish and come back to me now!"

He was walking towards Kara with his fists closed and ready to fight but Kara was faster and punched him so hard he flew to the Phantom Zone. The crowd cheered loudly. National City was so happy that he was gone that bars were giving beer for free so that everyone could celebrate.

After a week, Kara and Comet went on their first date.


End file.
